Generally, in large-scale industrial sites such as large-scale industrial plant and large-scale construction sites, it is difficult for managers to know where workers are, and even when an accident of a worker who works alone occurs, it is difficult to immediately learn of occurrence of the accident.
To solve this problem, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0109621 (“Safety Management System and Method Thereof” published on Oct. 6, 2011) has suggested a safety management system whose devices for processing workers' personal information and location information are carried. The safety management system receives sensor information on surrounding environments detected by middleware and provides surrounding environment information to the workers.
However, the published patent enables a worker to obtain situation information on surroundings and thus does not offer any advantage from an ordinary situation because there is no means for directly sensing an accident of a worker and a manager cannot perceive an accident which occurs separately from a surrounding situation.
As another technology, Korean Patent No. 10-0854931 (“Apparatus for Safety Management of Worker Using Wireless Sensor Network” registered on Aug. 22, 2008) includes a means for detecting and transmitting a biometric signal of a worker to a management means. However, when an accident occurs to a worker, it is not possible to let others know about the accident, and it is not easy to rapidly rescue the worker because an accurate location of the worker is not available.
Also, since a worker's status is determined by collecting a biometric signal regardless of characteristics of the worker's disease or unique biometric information, an error may occur, and it is difficult to manage worker devices worn by workers.